The Love That Could Not Be
by xxsoraskyninxx
Summary: He was his, even if the other didn't know. Twenty themes concerning Fushimi x Yata.


_Partners_

When they were made partners in the HOMRA, Saruhiko and Misaki vowed to work together; fighting side by side forever.

_Smile_

Whenever his precious companion smiled, Saruhiko could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and his lips would always form a smile.

_Eyes_

The way Misaki's eyes beautiful auburn hues sparked and crackled with a burning fire whenever he was angry, how they would light up when they were happy and how they would darken when they were sad captivated the taller male.

* * *

_Forgotten_

__For who can bear to feel himself forgotten? Saruhiko wonders, as he watches with sad eyes; his sweet little Misaki happily laughing and talking to his shining idol- that Mikoto of HOMRA.

* * *

_Loyalty_

__Whenever they fought about something or exchanged bitter words; they both would come back, united under their sense of friendship or perhaps: something more.

* * *

_Betrayal_

__When Yata cornered the other male and took painful blows to the heart, he watched in wide-eyed horror as Fushimi burned the HOMRA mark that binded them together- scarring it and covering it until it could barely be seen.

* * *

_Broken_

__He goes home with a sense of pure sadness; what had he ever done to lose his partner like this? The one person who he thought truly cared about him and left him broken and helpless. Fushimi was gone forever and they would never be able to fight together again.

* * *

_Lost_

__The former HOMRA member was lost amongst all the SCEPTER 4 people that surrounded him in their blue coats and carefully organized manner; not at all like the wild and carefree HOMRA he had left behind. Nothing like the firey Misaki he had come to love.

* * *

_Reunion_

__They are facing each other in an island school's grounds; Misaki on his skateboard and surrounded by a burning red aura while Saruhiko just smirks haughtily: his pulse racing as he finally comes face-to-face with the only person he ever loved.

* * *

_Battle_

__Yata thought he would never clash weapons against his closest and most cherished friend but he no longer had a choice as taunts fly through the air and the clang of metal on metal rings deafens them.

* * *

_Heartbeat_

__Fushimi's heart throbs as he is forced to strike Yata with the blade of his sword, his eyes filled with sadness at the intense hatred that burns in Misaki's beautiful amber hues and it hurts him more to know that all that malice was only meant for him.

* * *

_Blue_

__Yata cannot bring himself to look at the blue cloak that his former partner adorns- each time he saw the flash of blue from the cloak and that makes his hands tremble.

* * *

_Reason_

__The former HOMRA member had his reasons for leaving Misaki and everything he had once held dear to him. After all, what more could he do? If Misaki never paid attention to him; then why stay and suffer?

* * *

_Regret_

__Regret washes through his body as he remembers the pure and utter anguish in Misaki's beautiful auburn irises; those eyes that should never be filled with pain, but only with happiness.

* * *

_Smile_

__A sadistic smile forms on his face as he confronts Yata, "If I cannot have your love, no one else can." he breaths, smirking inwardly with satisfaction as he notices the shiver that runs through the small boy's body.

* * *

_Colors_

__He would always be red and he would always be blue; two colors that always clashed and could never quite come together but when the time was right- they would meld together and become one. Just like they always should have been.

* * *

_Never_

__He just simply had to accept the fact that they could never be together. That Misaki's heart would only beat for another man's.

* * *

_Exception_

__He promised himself that he would always hate the SCEPTER 4 for stealing his best companion but perhaps he could make one exception. After all, who could hate someone they had known forever?

* * *

_Fate_

__They were broken and had fallen from grace, but they couldn't fight against fate. But together, they would burn, happy and at peace with each other. And it was perfectly fine for the both of them.

* * *

_Together_

__Even though they would never be able to live a peaceful existence together- one in the other's arms they would always be together in each other's dreams, their hearts entwined in love. Forever.


End file.
